I'd Fall
by OneShotForMyPain
Summary: Trish an average girl falls unexpectedly with someone who's not her level. Randy or John? "It's hard to fall for someone you really don't know well, in the end, you'll get hurt." MY QUOTE!


**A/N:** Well, this could relate something to me. xD . Okay, so let's imagine that Trish is naturally brunette --- she's obviously brunette.

**Never-ending Conflict**

Trish Stratus, an average girl who had just moved in a small town in Knoxville, Tennessee. She never wanted to leave her friends, ever in Toronto. But it all changes when...

"This is Randy, he's a senior at your new school maybe he could help you if someone is going to bother to bully you." A friend introduced.

Trish didn't spoke. Of course, with her shy and quiet personality, it was too awkward for her to meet a guy who obviously lusts for beautiful ladies. That was her first impression.

_Too quiet, _Randy thought. He wanted to change that maybe by talking to her or maybe keeping it cool.

Days passed, Trish has been stuck with the books during the whole ssummer vacation. She had also started seeing Randy more often playing basketball near their houses. Randy's house is located the same street with Trish's.

_Annoying_, Trish thought as she saw Randy.

First day of school, Trish was so nervous --- the students are so preppy and it's a big problem. EVerything worked well but still, no friends.

"How was your first day?" Randy leaned onto the gate of Trish's house with a grin.  
"Worst." she replied with a groan.  
"It'll be fine sooner. School's fun." He assured her.

---

_**Trish Stratus**_

I still remember the past days. Randy had told me that school will be fun --- it definitely was. He always tells me crazy stories about his life but he starts his day by poking his tongue at me whenever he's going to see me. I should be irritated whenever he teases me --- instead, I fell for it. As days passed by, I've always shown hatred on him. He was nice before, but he seemed to be turned off with my boyish attitude. I only do that sometimes. I often lied at him --- I once told him that I have the heart of a guy and he told me that I would never had a chance to have a boyfriend. It had offended me. I was only joking. I had sent him an IM for a few times but never replied back. If I see him at school, he's so close with girls. He obviously lusts on hot women. And it's the thing that turned him off my eyes. Still, he always stares at me, I tried to smile but he's already poking his long tongue at me --- it's ironic. I kicked him once on a Saturday class. His face turned serious because i hated it when he pokes his devil tongue on me. He always does that. By the time I got home, he didn't talked to me. 5 seconds later, I saw him again then he was spatting out that I had committed a sin to him. He's nothing but a bully that I fell in love with.

Tuesday --- two days after that kick-ass-incident --- he never talked to me. It's been like a week.

I felt so bad, I never seen him like the usual way. I missed him. Randy was really a good guy but his eyes were stuck on the phone maybe sending love messages with his girlfriend ---even though that I'm not sure!

I miss him so bad!

Two weeks later of stress of missing him so badly, I kinda seem of being uninterested with him. I mean he doesn't talk to me.. He doesn't stare at me like he always do. I miss those annoying things. But good thing, I have a cellphone, I'm tired of burying my head into the pillows that had stiffen my neck every night. And I'm so sick of talking to same people again and again. I was voted as class president and also Freshmen president! That's a bad thing. Well, that's already four weeks ago, it was the wonderful, oh, gracious time of me and Randy talking about it. He was comforting me while I was complaining that they keep on choosing me as a leader just because I'm smart. It's a freaking fact but Amy was proven smarter because I got lazy in studying especially when I feel tired.

I told Amy everything four weeks ago that he's my crush. I'm falling for that bastard. However, I am not the only one who's having that problem, Amy was also having a problem with her crush, Matt. It's not only Matt because as weeks pass by, she had mention a lot of names and I told her that I'm only sticking to one. Duh, I only need one. Here's a funny thing, I told her that in my previous school in Canada, I always tell my classmates that I have a crush on HollyWood actor John Cena, and I wanna kiss him. But it was a false fact he's like 10 years older than me!. Amy said that she's totally, technically, simply, generally, literally interested in actors. I believe that actors have great and better faces. Amy wants real guys from school. Ew.

So I had a cellphone, whenever I go out, I always bring it with me because good thing, I can talk to my friends anytime and anywhere. I'm sick of having those first impressions like Trish is weird and nerdy. I don't want that. But now, they say that I am a cool person. Isn't that clever?

"Hey! Where did you get that?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

"Why_, _do _you_ care?" I asked aggresively. It was Randy.

"Can I have your phone number?" he said.

I hesitated. "No."

"What?" His forehead had formed wrinkles due to my answer.

"I said 'no'"I replied.

"Fine then, we're not friends anymore."

I poked my tongue.

So maybe that's it. My fantasy with Randy Orton is done.

The next day... It's a bright Monday morning and time for school.

Recess...

I saw Randy talking with my friend, Amy. Wait, Amy has an open-mouth. Shit! She might tell him and Randy would blurt it out! I watched the two of them closely as I hid behind the bleachers. I saw Amy writing something on the paper and she handed it to him.

Man, I waited 'til Amy crossed my hiding spot. I grabbed her by the arm and she was surprised.

"What did you do?" I asked angrily.

"What?" she flashed a face with innocence.

"What are you doing with _him?!_"

"Why jealous?" she said with a grin.

"It's not funny, you told him didn't you?"

"Nope. I didn't say anything, he just told me to write something." she replied.

"What?" I asked again.

"Numbers." she responded calmly.

"What numbers?" I asked anxiously.

"It's obviously for calling duh! You ask too much, listen, there's is nothing you should be jealous about. C'mon let's go to the cafeteria. I'm getting hungry. "

She's not serious. What are those numbers?!

"By the way, I know his number, do you wanna know?" she informed.

"No. I _hate him! _He's pissing me off!" I said quietly for only Amy to hear.

I'm just a Freshman in High School who's obviously in love with a senior who's turning College 7 months from now.

I walked home---pissed. Amy isn't acting serious. She's like, ugh, she always tells me about her crush. Why would I care? Oh, right, she's my friend. She's the only one who knows what I am feeling right now. I feel so hated. I feel like I am the one who's going to die of loneliness. Why am I acting like this for a _guy_. He was nothing to me, but as time moves on, he was the one I felt like safe? I'm so dead, I always go to the wrong path. It's like I don't know how to read maps. I'm always heading to the wrong location --- hell.

I threw myself in my bed. Played "Scars" on my phone. But suddenly, it had vibrated. It was a text from someone whose number is not familiar.

"_Hi Trish."_ it said.

"_who are u?"_ I texted.

"_Sum 1 u know..." _it had replied faster than I thought.

"_Uh, clue pls."_

_"could u peek at ur door." _

I'm getting afraid. Maybe this person is a serial killer, I knew it, today is my end! Anyway, I looked at my door.

Well, I saw Randy laughing so hard at his house. He glanced at me for a second and continued to laugh. I peeked back at my phone.

"_now u know. ;)"_ it has written.

"_RANDY YOU IDIOT!"_ I sent that message.

"_u'll never beat me in these games."_ he said.

"_nice 1 dork..." _

__________________________

END OF CHAPTER

__________________________

So, most of it happened really, between me and my 's not yet talking to me after that kick-ass Saturday incident. This is not really the best that I have but stay tuned peeps!

x

Lee xo

P.S. John Cena is an actor in this story but hopefully, I want John to have scenes here in Chapter 3 but I don't think that's possible. Maybe on Chapter 5 or 7.


End file.
